Otis' Mom
"Otis' Mom" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 1. Synopsis The episode opens up with Bessy looking at some sort of photo. Otis comes by and Bessy sadly greets him. Otis is intrigued by this because she didn't call him a moron and he asks her why. Bessy says it's because she's depressed over losing her son. Long before she came to the barnyard (and probably met Daisy), Bessy and her son (still a few months old) were at a petting zoo at the county fair. Bessy's son went off to play with a bunch of balloons and floated away. Bessy never saw him again. Otis says that he got separated from his mother at a county fair as a calf as well and that the only thing he has of her is a cowbell. Otis leaves to go get it and brings it back to Bessy. Bessy gasps at the sight of this and says that this is the same bell that her son had, which makes her come to the conclusion that Otis is her son. Otis and Bessy annouce this to the other animals and the others are shocked and confused by this. Otis says that he feels the same way, but he actually feels happy for Bessy because she'll be nice to them from now on, since she now has her son back (or so she thinks). However, this is far from what Otis has expected. Bessy feeds him oatmeal made with her milk, which Otis hates and starts bathing him. The next day, while playing golf with the Jersey Cows, Bessy calls him in the middle of his putt, embarasses him and the Jersey Cows start laughing at him. Finally, Otis decides to prank Nora by tricking her into thinking into she's in space, but Bessy ruins everything and forces him to apologize to Nora. Fed up with Bessy treating him like a baby, Otis snaps at Bessy and tells her she's ruining his life. Bessy thinks that Otis needs a good male role model in his life, so she decides to marry Pip (when the others won't). She and Pip break the news to Otis and he screams at the top of his voice at the very thought of Pip being his father. A few hours later, the barnyard is gathered up for Pip and Bessy's wedding. Otis denies this, but sees that this is real and actually happening. Otis uses his cowbell to soothe him and calm his nerves. Otis takes a look at the newspaper his bell is wrapped in and sees something. Just before Pip and Bessy get married, Otis says that the newspaper he keeps his cow bell in was from the day he got seperated from his mother, but it's also dated a whole year after Bessy lost her kid and that he's not Bessy's son after all. Otis sadly tells Bessy he's sorry that he's not her son, but Bessy's not upset. Pip is furious that his plan to marry Bessy failed. Otis meets Bessy up on a hill and secretly tells Otis that it wasn't so bad being related. Up in the sky, Bessy's son is still floating on balloons and is still calling for help, ending the episode. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Tino Insana as Pig * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby / Etta * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Dom Irrera as Duke * Lloyd Sherr as Everett * Fred Tatasciore as the Farmer * S. Scott Bullock as Eddy * Maurice LaMarche as Igg * John DiMaggio as Bud * Phil Morris as Bessy's Kid Recap Coming soon! Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed that Bessy has a long-lost son, who is still alive and floating up in the sky. * This episode is dedicated to Lee Paulsen, Rob Paulsen's mother who had died during production of the episode. * It is revealed Otis got separated from his mother when he was an infant, sometime before Ben found him. * This is considered to be the most emotional of all the Back at the Barnyard episodes. * In the episode, Otis eats oatmeal made with Bessy's milk and spits it out in disgust. This shows that he only likes the taste of his own milk. * Otis obviously couldn't have been Bessy's son because Bessy's son did not have splotches on his eyes and Otis does. Bessie's son's eyes were surrounded by white skin, while Otis eyes are surrounded by black skin. Otis wasn't Bessie's son. * This is the first time that Bessy disguised herself when she and Otis went to Mrs. Beady’s house to apologize to her for Otis’ prank. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1